


How You Get The Girl

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: but the idea was someone else's, if you haven't, listen this wasn't my fault, we all write fics based on a taylor swift song at some point, well i wrote it so i suppose, you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You broke up with Ben and now he realizes what a fool he was.





	How You Get The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing

It was just another rainy day when you heard a knock on the door. You looked out the window and you saw Ben Solo standing there. You moved away from the window and went to open the door.

“Are you insane?” You said, looking Ben up and down. He looked so pale and he was shaking from the rain.

“Get inside Solo.” You shut the door behind him and went to find him a towel to dry himself with.

“It’s been a long six months.” Ben said, drying himself off. You didn’t say anything. You didn’t want him to stick around for long, you’d already had enough of his hot and cold attitude to you.

When he was dry you let him into the living room and you went to go make hot drinks for the both of you. While you were busy in the kitchen, Ben noticed a photo frame face down. He picked it up and saw it was of you and him out on a date at the fair. Ben had kissed you on the cheek and you were smiling brightly. He didn’t think you had kept anything of him since you had broken up.

“Why are you here Ben?” You said, passing him his drink. You sat down on the opposite end of the sofa and waited for him to speak.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you. For everything.” Ben started to say, looking over at you. He hoped you would listen to him.

“You’re the first person I’ve ever been in an actual adult relationship with. I was always too afraid to tell you how I felt. I couldn’t find the words to tell you.” Ben needed to get this all out now, while he had the courage to do so.

He took a deep breath before saying; “I want you back. I want you for worse or for better.”

You put your drink on the table and stared at Ben.

“What.”

“I broke your heart I know that, I want to be the one to put it back together.” Ben moved closer to you. “I was always distant from you and I left you alone. I never told you why.”

“Ben, I thought you were out doing illegal things or seeing someone else.” You said. Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I wasn’t doing any of those things, truthfully I was just at my place or at a friends. I was being a coward.”

There was a silence in the room as neither of you said anything. Ben needed you to say something but you were too stunned at his admission to say something. So Ben decided to break the silence.

“Do you remember our first date?”

“Yeah we went to the fair and you tried to win me prizes. You failed at every game.” You smiled at the memory. Ben Solo may look like he works out and has a strong arm but he has terrible hand-eye coordination.

“That’s only because you were distracting me.”

“I wasn’t doing anything you’re just rubbish at games.” Rey had taken a picture of you both after, the one where Ben had kissed you on the cheek and the one you still had in the living room.

* * *

You and Ben had been talking for hours about all the dates and fun you had back when you were together.

“We had some good times didn’t we?”

You didn’t reply.

“Hey Y/N, are you ok?”

“Ben, did you mean what you said? That you would make it better, that you would fix everything?”

“Yes I did. I hate myself for causing all the heartbreak to you. Even if I have to wait forever and ever for you, I want to make it right.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Ben said, slightly confused.

“I’ll give you another chance Ben. This is your only chance. If you mess it up, then you’re gone.”

Ben nodded and leaned in for a kiss but you put your hand over his mouth.

“No I don’t think so. You’re going to have to earn that.” You said and Ben smiled. He had got his girl now he was never going to let her go.


End file.
